


Small Bump

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: it's not that belphegor thought clark would do that, he knew that clark was a good person and wouldn't just leave or something like that, but his anxiety was telling him that, no matter how great he thought clark was, it could happen.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 7





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four : Tearful Smile
> 
> this is a lot fluffier than a whumptober prompt should be but idfc i like mpreg and i like belphegor/clark and it was only a matter of time before i wrote them into this series; btw this is the au where belphegor and jack are young adults and human, like the twim brothers au and everything is normal and chill.
> 
> ALSO I KNOW THIS IS LATE I WAS RLY BUSY IM SORRY.

" _i know you're working today but can i come by soon? i need to talk to you about something_."  
  
_"my break is in 5 min, you don't wanna wait for me to be done?_ "  
  
" _i wanna do it before i think about it too much and stop myself from doing it. i'll bring you food as a parting gift._ "  
  
_"can't say no to that, see you soon handsome <3_"  
  
belphegor smiled at the message, already parked nearby clark's work because he knew his boyfriend's schedule and the subway that he bought him as a bargaining chip was in the passenger seat, but he felt bad just dropping by unannounced with his biggest jacket in an attempt to hide the bump that was beginning to get in the way of things.  
  
the bump that was getting to the point where if he didn't tell clark himself, his boyfriend would connect the dots eventually and the conversation would be a million times more awkward than it was about to be.  
  
belphegor let out a small huff, scrunching his face up a tiny bit as he felt the baby inside of him tumble around, it being around the time that the baby doesn't kick but just randomly flips and squirms around, the feeling being rather alien-like and belphegor knew that it would be at least another week before he got used to it. actually, he wasn't even used to being pregnant and it's been three months, so who even knows how long it'll be before he's used to any of this shit.  
  
the blonde put a hand to his stomach, looking down at the bump as he cradled and gently rubbed it, his heart swelling a little at the thought of a little person in there, a little person that was his and the man he loved, and _hopefully_ clark would want to be a part of this and not just dip out because they're young.  
  
it's not that belphegor thought clark would do that, he knew that clark was a good person and wouldn't just leave or something like that, but his anxiety was telling him that, no matter how great he thought clark was, it _could_ happen.  
  
a quick look at the clock made belphegor realize that clark had been on break for a little bit now and with a deep breath, he grabbed the lunch he bought for clark and stepped out of the car, walking towards the small merchandise shop that clark worked in, waving at one of the other worker's, ethan, who didn't even question him as he made his way into the breakroom, seeing clark sitting on one of the tables and on his phone; "it is i, the annoying boyfriend who has brought food to make you tolerate me more."  
  
clark looked up at belphegor's voice, scoffing a little as the blonde made his way over, dropping the bag of food next to where clark was sitting before the brunette put an arm around his waist to pull him in for a kiss, which belphegor happily returned. "what did you wanna talk about?" clark asked softly, worry evident in his voice but it sounding like he didn't want to make belphegor anxious, "oh, yeah, uh....." he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers and rocking slightly on his feet, trying to find words but not able to form them the way he wanted to in his brain; "are you dying or something?" clark asked, sounding like he was trying to make a joke, but having the slight tone that _maybe_ he was correct and things were going to be awful.  
  
"what? no! no, i'm fine, everything is fine. it's just......here, lemme just show you."  
  
belphegor reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone and rushing to open his photo gallery, getting to the photo he took of his handful of positive pregnancy tests because he had to have this conversation with his parents and he was literally incapable of saying the actual words to them, handing clark the phone and watching as his boyfriend processed what he was looking at, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for a reaction, ".......these are real?"  
  
"yeah, the cashier at the pharmacy gave me the weirdest fucking look when i bought all those."  
  
clark didn't say anything, just stared down at the photo of six positive pregnancy tests, his face almost completely expressionless and belphegor felt sick, terrified of what was happening, "are.....are you mad?" he asked, voice so low that clark almost didn't hear, but he looked up at the question, "why would i be mad about it?" he replied as he set belphegor's phone down, moving his attention to the blonde, "i-i dunno, just we're barely adults and i don't even have an actual job yet and it's a _fucking baby_ and i waited so long to tell you and if you didn't want this then it's too late to---"  
  
"bell, breathe."  
  
belphegor felt clark reach up and put his hand on the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb as the blonde stopped rambling, taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, feeling tears build up and not wanting to cry in the break room of a work place that wasn't even his, "i'm not mad, sweetheart, i promise you that i'm not mad." clark cooed as he wrapped an arm around belphegor's waist, pulling him closer before reaching up and removing the sunglasses from his boyfriend's face, wanting to look him in the eyes, "i love you, okay? i really do and while this is shocking, the last thing it makes me feel is upset."  
  
"........really?"  
  
"you're my favorite person in the whole world and i'm more than happy to be a dad with you." he cooed and belphegor let out a small relieved laugh, tears leaking from his eyes as his hormones went bonkers, reaching up and wiping his tears away with his free hand, "god, i was so fucking scared that you would be mad and." he breathed out, "i-i don't know why i even thought you'd be mad, you're like the sweetest fucking guy in the whole world and you're just so good, you're so fucking good, clark." he mumbled, sniffling a little as his emotions got the best of him and clark pulled him in for a hug, belphegor burying his face in his shoulder and melting into the hug.  
  
the two didn't say anything for a few moments, belphegor only pulling away after a bit because he didn't want to take up all of clark's break, wiping at his face and taking a deep breath to calm down, grimacing a little as the baby twirled around again and made him feel weird, "you okay?" clark cooed and belphegor nodded, giving him a smile, "the baby's moving because i'm having a breakdown in your employee area." he joked and clark laughed a little, his eyes moving dowm to belphegor's stomach and realizing that it was rounded out a little, raising a hand and hesitantly resting it on his belly, his smile getting wider as his mind processed that his and belphegor's baby was growing in there.  
  
"i hate to ruin the softness of this moment, but your break is only like thirty minutes and i've already taken up twenty of them."  
  
"it's my break, i can do what i want with it."  
  
belphegor scoffed a little, but his loving smile still remained as clark pulled him closer, cupping his face and giving him a gentle kiss before resting their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
